Parenting Trials
by Lira is a Girl's Name
Summary: Adelaide will keep her spawn now that she's made it, even if she has to teach her baby bat how to drink proper food herself. Even if she has to invoke his fascination with that doctor to do it. Adelaide at Conrad, hintings of Conworth.


AN: This was written, yet again, for a prompt on the livejournal kink meme. The prompt was "_ADELAIDE (vampire lady) x CONRAD. Guiding him to take the first drink from a living person. Bonus points if she offers to spread her legs for him._" Now I'm a pretty hardcore Conworth shipper, so while Adelaide is quite interested in her little baby bat from the look of it, and sexy action is in that direction, all shipping really points to Worth. I... Feel kind of bad for corrupting the prompt, but I did write what I was told. Everything in the prompt is there, if you just turn the "x" into an arrow. But everyone loves pseudo-dubcon, right? Yeah warning for that. Hanna is Not a Boy's Name belongs to Tessa Stone, and no money is being made nor is any offense meant to our lovely creator.

.

PARENTING TRIALS

-by: Lira-

.

Adelaide took her time in finding out about that puny human being turned by her blood. That was the first embarrassment. She then tuned in to the whispers in the dark from other vampires, the rumors that she was losing her touch. That was the second embarrassment. Finding out that her little ill-begotten offspring was subsisting off of chilled baggies of blood fit only for human transfusions, though, that was the last embarrassment Adelaide was going to stand.

Somehow, it seemed ironic that Conrad was still living in the same condo she had taken up residence in.

It was hardly more difficult to break into than the first time. The only difference was the fact that the place was now fortified against the light that would cause their kind so much pain. Adelaide had to find a different way in, then shifting from bat to humanoid from high enough that she just touched down on nimble feet. It was nighttime; was her quarry there? She could feel his presence, feel the bond of blood anchoring her to his pitiful existence. There was no questioning it.

Adelaide slipped into the next room like moonlight, silent but bright with her intent. Conrad should have been able to feel her, could have been able to sense her there just as she could sense him. Instead he was perfectly unaware until she snaked an arm around his middle from behind him, fingers curling around his crotch and nails digging in even though the fabric of his pants. Firming her grip, Adelaide produced a low purring noise.

"Hello, child," she murmured, dark humor in her tone. "Mommy's heard that she's been neglecting you."

Conrad squeaked.

"Now we're just going to have to fix that," Adelaide continued. Using the hand on him, Adelaide quite literally led Conrad by the balls, guiding them both towards the door. "Are you going to play along and be a good boy?"

"Mgfft, what?" Conrad exclaimed loudly. "I was hoping this was over!"

"Oh, no no no," Adelaide tsked, unlocking and opening the door with her free hand. "We're going to have an eternity together, sweetie, if you listen to the advice you're given. The first thing you must know is, we are not scavengers."

"Scavengers?" Conrad echoed, twisting slightly in Adelaide's grip.

"I have heard of what you've been eating," Adelaide told him. "I am afraid I just cannot allow that. We're going to get you a nice, fresh, dinner."

Conrad squirmed further, trying to get away from her, and Adelaide twisted her wrist until he yelped loudly. Only then did she turn him around to face her. Anxiety, remnants of compassion, some imagined empathy, Adelaide could not know what was stopping Conrad from feeding himself. She didn't understand. But she could attempt to force him to comprehend, could offer him hot blood sweet with the terror of the human whose beating heart spurted it into their mouths.

"Who usually feeds you, my sweet baby?" Adelaide asked, voice saccharine and eyelids drooping into a sleepy expression. "Tell me so I can thank them for keeping you in this world on that pittance."

Conrad's eyes darted to the side, and he said nothing.

Adelaide shifted to cup him more gently, hand rolling forward and back, infinitesimal amounts of motion. She watched his face, viewing the little quivers to his expression, the way his eyes blinked just a bit too quickly. He was protecting someone. Her little baby thought he could stand up to mommy and keep his little secret. Adelaide thought otherwise.

"It's that doctor, isn't it?" she asked slowly. "You haven't left any of yourself there, have you? I could find him. Track him down. Oh, we could go to pay him a visit, just us together. You could watch his bruised face as I slit his neck and drink the blood that comes like a gushing fountain. We'll paint that farce of an office red."

As Adelaide watched, Conrad's face became if anything paler. He didn't have much blood in his system at the time, so the difference was slight but telling. It was the doctor, and Conrad was trying to keep the man safe from Adelaide. She wanted to make good on her threat, but poor little Conrad would not drink from the doctor if the man was dying. She could see that. So the traditional route.

"Do you think I'm pretty, baby?" Adelaide asked, that sweet tone again, hand massaging. "Would you like a sweet young girl... Virgin, maybe, or perhaps someone a bit more... Experienced? A human like me? Or something else?"

Adelaide could see Conrad trying to swallow, his throat constricting visibly. But no, that wasn't attraction. It was nerves, so much nervous energy, but any arousal was just the direct physical stimulation.

A challenge, then.

"Would you like me to spread my legs for you, baby?" Adelaide purred. "Would you like me to bite some puppet of a person while you're trying to figure out what to do with your dick, feed you mouth to mouth like a little bird, give you the blood necessary to do something about it?"

Conrad was beginning to look as if he'd faint at any moment.

"Do you think you can feed yourself?" Adelaide continued. "Will you bite her when I tell you, or must I do these things for you, like the pathetic child you quite resemble?"

Adelaide watched again, assuming Conrad was coming to terms with whatever his absurd problem might be. After a moment, as an afterthought, "I'll even let go of you; I'm sure I've gotten quite the handle on your character by now."

Conrad gave a pathetic squeak, and Adelaide thought he was nodding. With some reluctance, she released his genitals. This concession did not stop her from nudging Conrad along every so often when he was not moving to her liking. Adelaide decided that there was one positive thing to say about Conrad's neighborhood. There were a lot of people on the streets in the nighttime.

Adelaide scanned everyone they passed by, mentally assessing whether or not they might be Conrad's "type." Adelaide was thinking O positive, which she would be able to smell even at a distance, but the packaging was important as well. What a human looked like on the outside could speak volumes about exactly how their blood would taste. For instance, the skinny blonde woman with the pixie-style haircut, she smelled fresh and her skin appeared clean, her outfit reminding Adelaide of Conrad's tacky clothes.

But then a picture flashed in Adelaide's mind, the matching name rising up in her memory after a pause. Worth. The doctor. The girl's resemblance to the man was slight, but she had the exact haircut, the same pointy elbows, and even something about her eyes reminded Adelaide of the doctor.

"That one," Adelaide whispered, wrapping herself around Conrad's near arm and speaking into his ear. "That girl right there. Such a pretty thing, don't you think?"

Conrad's eyes widened just slightly, and Adelaide imagined he was running the same comparison to the doctor she had gone through. Adelaide was certain Conrad wanted to bite that doctor. Perhaps that was why he was eating out of stale baggies. Perhaps he was just working himself up to sinking his little fang in and draining the man of everything on the very first try. That, at least, Adelaide could appreciate. Patience was a virtue, if the meal was sweet enough.

"She smells heavenly, doesn't she?" Adelaide continued, as she and Conrad both slowed down to keep near the girl.

They were right near the mouth of an alley.

Adelaide disengaged from Conrad, slinking over to the blonde with every confidence. Her body motions were subtle, stopping the girl with a quiet word and edging her back towards the comforting darkness. Conrad followed after, looking obviously self-conscious, and Adelaide made sure to fill the girl's entire vision so Conrad wouldn't scare her off early. Once they were in the shadow of an overhang, Adelaide eased off and beckoned her little baby bat forward.

"Don't worry darling," Adelaide said as she backed away slightly. The slight trance the girl was in held up even then. "You're going to love this, just as I told you."

Adelaide glanced over at Conrad.

"Well?" she prompted, because Conrad should understand at least this much even if he'd never done it. "Just a little prick. She'll turn her neck to the light-" Even as Adelaide said it, the girl rolled her head back to expose the pale expanse of skin just below her ear and around her throat. "-and then it's just like biting into soft, ripe fruit. The same sweet nectar. The same peerless taste. You want to taste it, you want to feel the warm burst on your tongue, the underlying salty flavor."

Adelaide's voice was a low murmur, an insistent fly in Conrad's ear that would not desist, that continued to lure him into a stupor much as Adelaide had done with the girl. As she watched, Conrad lowered his mouth towards the girl's neck, the movement full of uncertainty, gilded with embarrassment. Adelaide was sure he did not wish to do this in front of her of all people. But the girl's blood's scent. That, like other things about her, had something in common with the doctor. Adelaide was certain that by this point, Conrad was beyond resistance.

Adelaide watched still as Conrad's single fang scraped slowly across the skin, not yet pressing hard enough to even leave a mark. It looked as if he was searching out just the right spot, and then there was a hesitation, and finally, finally Conrad pressed down. It looked so effortless, that little snaggletooth sinking in deep and sticking. Adelaide could smell the blood instantly, could feel herself salivating just slightly at the thought of it. The girl was not even her preferred vintage, and Adelaide wanted it, wanted it perhaps because she could smell the girl's arousal directed towards Conrad. Could he even detect it?

Conrad gulped quickly from the wound, that first drop of blood against his tongue blotting out his reason. Adelaide knew the look, had witnessed enough newborns in her time to be able to tell if they were strong enough to outlast it. The stupid things some children did for sustenance. Adelaide did not care if Conrad killed the girl. She merely did not wish to help him with the body when he was through. Adelaide could hear the girl gasping quietly, the sound turning into a bit of a gurgle at the trauma. Conrad couldn't know how to do it nicely, how to make the bite feel sinfully erotic.

Perhaps the girl had also mirrored the doctor's like for pain.

"You're going to kill her," Adelaide commented, amused.

Still Conrad drank. For a minute Adelaide thought it might be amusing to let Conrad kill her, and then afterward to observe his strange, human-seeming grief over what he had done. But then she remembered that, willingly sired or not, she wished to keep Conrad. She wished to pull him through the ages, guide him into a future that would be dominated by her. Perhaps he would resist, and perhaps he would find playthings he liked better than her.

That wouldn't stop Adelaide from sliding Conrad against the alley wall after dislodging him from the delirious blonde girl. It wouldn't stop her from sliding her knee up along the length of Conrad's leg, hooking her ankle around the back of his thigh and pulling her crotch snug against his leg. It wouldn't stop her from grinding herself down against his flesh, aroused by the blonde and her baby drinking, even if he felt no similar emotions. While doing so she might move one hand to unfasten his pants, clawed fingers sliding down inside the front.

This time when Adelaide grabbed Conrad, she did so with nothing in between, taking especial care with her sweet baby, especially for a vampiress. Only the slightest caress of razored nails against his delicate flesh, even that enough to induce a full body shudder in Conrad that was surely more fear than lust. When she bit delicately into Conrad's neck, the same exact place as before, it had already been time enough for the girl's blood to travel throughout Conrad. Adelaide took only the tiniest taste, not liking the flavor of blood distilled that way but needing to make the claim on him a second time.

Adelaide knew that she would not get him interested enough for anything fun, not then. It didn't actually help that he still seemed to be terrified of her. But she could slide her body against him, inform him of exactly what his sweet mommy had to offer were he only to shape up into a proper vampire. She could continue to do so until she wanted to bite him again, just to leave marks. And if she panted gently all the while, divorcing herself from Conrad in her head and imagining things that could bring her off with more success, well, Conrad didn't need to know that.

Adelaide kept her hand on Conrad the whole time, using his dick as a gauge for what he was feeling about her attention. When she had finished and released him, stepping away, she was merely impressed by how firmly he had stood there, almost as good as a sex toy for all he had done.

"Remember to eat," Adelaide told him then, with absolute seriousness. "If mommy has to come and force-feed you again, she will not be pleased. And sweet darling, you already know what happens when mommy is displeased.

"I believe the first time, you wound up dead."

With that Adelaide made the transformation to bat form, winging away gracefully with vague thoughts of finding something sturdier for proper sustenance. Perhaps that pretend doctor Conrad was so approving of.


End file.
